fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Catastrophe (Daisy Duck version)
Vanessa Huxtable pleaded with her father, Dr. Heathcliff Huxtable, to buy her a clarinet. The clarinet cost $245.00. She promised she would practice, but she got bored pretty fast. Vanessa wanted to quit the clarinet. Her father said "Nope! You have a recital in two weeks. You need to practice, practice, practice!" So he hired a private tutor, Mr. Hampton, to work with her. All the Huxtable family went to the recital to hear Vanessa play. When Vanessa started playing, Rudy said "Can I leave now?" Vanessa was very stinky at playing the clarinet and she gave her father, Dr. Heathcliff Huxtable, a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad case of the poo-poos! Daisy Duck was watching this on the magic TV and she asked the White Fairy to turn Dr. Huxtable into a boy. The White Fairy turned Dr. Huxtable into a boy and sent him to the pool. Dr. Huxtable was swimming in the pool when, all of a sudden, he had to poop badly! So he dropped his swim trunks and, KER-PLUNK, a solid poop was launched into the pool! The lifeguard blew his whistle and said "Everybody out of the pool! Feces in the water!" Everyone got out, except for Cliff. The lifeguard went up to Cliff! Cliff was laughing! The lifeguard said "Did you poop in the pool?" Cliff said "Yes!" The lifeguard said "It ain't cool to poop in the pool on the last day of school!" The lifeguard took Cliff to see the principal! After Dr. Huxtable told the principal what happened, the principal said "It ain't cool to poop in the pool on the last day of school! You broke the golden rule!" The principal then called the janitor! The principal said "Get the scoop! Scoop the poop! Throw it in the lake because Dr. Huxtable made a mistake!" The janitor scooped the poop and threw it into the lake! The poop then went from the lake into the stream and then into a creek and then into the river and then into the ocean and then it went into New York Harbor! The poop grew to 100 times its size and a million times its smell! The poop passed by Lady Liberty and she said "Oh my! Oh dear!" and she fainted! She landed on the poop and the poop exploded! The tidal wave created by her fall carried the poop into Lower Manhattan! Lower Manhattan got flooded! 900 people died! The President got a word of this and he was very angry! He called a squadron of F-14 fighters to bomb the Huxtable apartment! The F-14s took off and headed toward the Huxtable apartment! The lead F-14 fired a couple of missiles at the Huxtable apartment, destroying it, killing Dr. Heathcliff Huxtable (who had been turned back into a man by the White Fairy), Vanessa, and the others and turning Vanessa's clarinet and the other stuff into liquid, bubbling, molten bloop! When Aladdin, Daisy's father, found out about this, he was very angry. Daisy got in big trouble by her father. Daisy got punished. She wasn't allowed to go to the mall with her best friends Shanti and Jenny Foxworth. Daisy became very angry. She glared at Aladdin and told him "You're as evil as Jafar!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Fan Fiction